


Run

by timedemon221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Pre-The Reichenbach Fall, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timedemon221b/pseuds/timedemon221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets a text from John and runs over to the flat as quick as he can. Will he make it in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick Johnlock oneshot I wrote awhile ago, thought I'd post it!

~2 years after Sherlocks "death"~

John:

John exited the cab, and hesitantly took a few steps towards the familiar building. 221b Baker street. This was the same building that he had shared with his bestfriend, Sherlock Holmes, he hadnt been back to the flat since Sherlock died. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his old key, the door clicked open, and John stepped through. Everything looked the exact same as it had before, except it had a sad look to it. He sighed as he walked upstairs to his flat, their flat. As he walked through the door, he was overwhelmed with sadness. He slowly walked over to his old chair, he used to sit there and write on his blog, about all the adventures him and Sherlock used to have. He reached into his pocket again, but this time he took out his gun. He layed the gun down on the table and pulled out his phone.Even thought Sherlock was gone, he would still text him, he never got a reply of course, but it was still nice to have someone to rant to.

Sherlock, its been two years since you jumped. I miss you, I miss you so much.. I cant eat, sleep, I find it hard just to breathe. I need you. When you died, a part of me did to. But this all ends today, I'm coming to see you Sherlock. I'll be there soon, I promise.  
-JW

Sherlock:

He felt his phone go off in his pocket, he knew that it was either John, Molly or Mycroft. It was John, he got texts from him everyday, things like 'I miss you Sherlock' or 'I saw a book today that reminded me of you'. He felt awful for lying to John, and for making him suffer, but if he didnt then John, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade would have died. He took the phone out of his pocket and quickly read the texts, his eyes widened and he couldnt breathe. "No, no this cant be happening please god no" he said out loud to himself. He grabbed his coat and ran as fast as he could towards 221b, hoping that he would get there in time. He ran and ran until he finally saw the building, he started to open the door, when he heard a gunshot. He was too late.


End file.
